From Death To Worse
by Mermaidtails
Summary: The Kira case is well underway and when Kalel is expected to pick up where her parents left off, things start proving to be more complex than she had anticipated. As she is dragged back into the world of the FBI by a mysterious detective the pressures of being a new agent become suffocating. Luckily she has someone to keep her sane-the person she had least expected. LXOC
1. A Day Like Any Other

"You look a bit nervous, Kalel" a dark haired man said, as his eyes flicked over to the young girl in the car seat beside him.

"Not nervous, just curious. Scott, you never did say where we are going?" The girl replied simply, averting her head from the window to face him.

The man looked down at the steering wheel "All will be explained with time, bud-don't worry. But as of the current moment I can't tell you, you'll just have to trust me on this one." He said with a reassuring tone looking back up at the road.

"Hmmm, alright then" Kalel replied confused but not really fazed by the matter at hand. She turned her attention back to the window: gazing at the magnificent country side scenery that was settled on the other side of the glass. She sighed looking at her reflection in the wing mirror of the car. Her long lilac hair was a wavy mess due to Scott's window being open.

"Scott, please could you wind your window up a little?" she asked politely.

"Why are you cold?" he replied.

"Kind of but it's my hair that I'm more worried about" she laughed.

"Well what do you expect? You can't wear shorts and a t-shirt in the middle of September and expect to be warm in England" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Hey! I'm wearing tights and docs thank you very much and my Smiths shirt is too amazing not to wear, I have a cardigan on the back seat anyway" she replied laughing, this was her favorite type of outfit. Her The Smiths 'The Queen is Dead' shirt, a pair of dark denim high waited shorts , simple black tights, white Doc Martens and a over sized beige knit cardigan.

"Good you'll need it we'll be getting out in a minute and the weather isn't so nice today" Scott said trying to avoid the subject of where it was they were actually going.

"And getting out where exactly?" she replied noticing what he was doing.

"You'll see" he simply stated.

They pulled up in front of some tall rusty iron gates. Kalel couldn't see through as the back of the gates was backed with wood, she looked over at Scott who wouldn't return the gaze. She slowly turned her head back to the normal position and waited- silently. The gates slowly parted revealing what looked to be a different world. Everything had a place and everything was in its place. Neat cut vibrant green grass, magnificent stone statues, and a rather large looking decrepit house that was surrounded by many trees with leaves that had turned red with autumn. It was truly a beautiful place.

"Wow" Kalel stated in awe.

"I know" Scott replied solemnly.

"What is this pla-"Kalel began before she caught sight of huge wood sign with the words 'Wammy's House' neatly carved into it.

She fell silent; she now knew why Scott wouldn't tell her where they were going. Wammy's House is the place her parents met, where they began their training as FBI agents, and in the end what eventually got them killed. She suddenly felt an overwhelming sadness- she knew why she was brought here. This place made her think of painful memories she had hidden away in the darkest crevasses of her mind. The memories she was running from. Memories she had tried so hard to forget- but to no avail. Everything came flooding back in one huge, overwhelming rush of emotion.

Kalel looked down and he patent white shoes with tear stained eyes, she took a deep breath then looked back up and out of the window. The atmosphere was tense. Scott knew it wouldn't do him any favors bringing her back here, but there was no way around it- it had to be done.

Scott unplugged his seatbelt from the lock and let it wind back up to its holding place.

"…we should be going" he said trying to sound as nice as possible, truth being he didn't know how to react in the situation.

"Why did you bring me back here?" Kalel said looking him directly in the eyes. Her voice bared no emotion nor did her face but the slight falter in her eyes was enough for him to see how upset she really was.

"Believe me, I didn't want to, I-"Kalel cut him off.

"That's not the answer to my question" she stated coldly narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Just come inside and everything will be explained" he pleaded with her.

She didn't refuse. Taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh, she grabbed her jacket and pushed open the heavy car door from her side. She swiftly jumped out and let it slam shut behind her. Starting her journey to the house**_. _**She walked straight past Scott never taking her eyes off the place. There was too much going on in her mind to notice that he wasn't walking beside her. When she noticed she came to an abrupt halt.

"Well, aren't you coming?" she asked- never tuning to face him.

"Uhh, yeah…" he began jogging slightly to catch up with her.

He could see the thoughts rattling around in her head. However he kept silent. Not because he didn't want to say anything to her; he just didn't know what to say. So instead he just kept walking- occasionally glancing over at her. She never returned the gaze. They arrived at the front door. The walk from the car to the entrance took no more than 2 minutes, but with the deadly silence and tense atmosphere it felt like years.

Scott opened the door and walked in, holding the door for Kalel. She walked in behind him, giving him a small nod to say thank you. He just smiled. Two old men emerged from the darkness of an archway, both formally dressed in suits.

"Ah, you've arrived! Please do come in to my office, my name is Roger" One of the old men said enthusiastically. He was quite short in height. He had light grey hair only around the side of his head and was bald on top. He had a pair of glasses perched comfortably on the end of his nose and he was dressed in a brown cotton suit. His voice was warm and gentle. Kalel could tell he was a kind natured man.

_So this is the famous Roger I've heard so much about. _Kalel though to herself. _So if that's Roger who is the other guy, he seems so familiar but where do I know him from? _She continued to ponder in her own though until she heard a voice which snapped her out of her daydream.

"Roger! So great to see you again, it's been a while!" Scott exclaimed stepping forward a couple steps to shake hand with both men.

Kalel just stood there awkwardly. She was confused and she just wanted to know what was going on. In that moment it seemed liked everyone spoke of everything but the answer to her question. Roger turned his attention to her.

"Ah, Miss Kalel Quinn, it's been a while- look at you all grown up. You look just like you mother. The man said with a kind smile.

"Thank you… pardon my ignorance but I don't recall ever meeting you before?" she asked slightly puzzled but smiling a weak smile.

"You were very young my dear, but that's a story for another time, please do come in we have much to discuss." The grey hair man said taking her hand and leading her down a hall way to a door. Scott and the other man followed silently. Roger pushed a key into the lock and turned it. Letting the door swing open he stepped inside.

"Please do sit" Roger said gesturing his hand toward some wooden chairs behind what Kalel presumed to be his desk.


	2. About A Girl

Kalel sat at Roger's desk- waiting. Her eyes darted around the room quickly, analyzing every minuscule detail she could catch sight off. She noticed that the paint was weathered and peeling off in spots and that cobwebs hung in each corner of the room but apart from that it was relatively tidy. The room was large with an incredibly high ceiling. It was finely furnished with antique bookshelves that looked as if they dated back to the early 1900's. A single shaft of light poured in from an open window; casting a shadow of the tree's that swayed with autumn's gentle breeze. An antique rug consumed half of the floor; it brought a sense of class and character to the room. The room, like the place itself was pleasing to the eye.

"So this is the place, huh?" she muttered to herself. She somehow expected the place to be a little more 'hi-tech'- after all they are training detectives. "Very homey though, I'll give them that" she added under her breath.

Roger finally walked over to the desk and sat on a chair directly opposite to Kalel. When Kalel looked up to meet Roger's gaze she noticed that the friendly smile that was once painted on his face had disappeared. Kalel felt her stomach knot dreading what he was evidently going to say. Roger began to speak.

"Now to don't want to beat around the bush—"He was cut off.

"Then don't...Please." Kalel interrupted. She knew it was rude of her to interrupt him when he was speaking but the suspense was killing her. Why was she here? What could possibly be so important no one told her about it? What could they want? Why her? She had some pretty detailed assumptions but she was curious none the less.

"Very well" Roger continued. "I suppose you already know why you're here?" he questioned.

"Actually I don't now that you mention it; no one has told me anything" she stated.

Roger looked at her surprised "Is that so?" he asked. "Well let me enlighten you" he began. "Are you familiar with the recent Kira case?" he asked, now shuffling a bunch of papers around on his desk.

"All due respect Roger, who isn't?" Kalel said with an amused tone. "It's all that's ever on the news" she added.

"Ah good. And if you don't mind my asking what is your views on Kira's morals?" He asked leaning forward so his elbows rested on the desk awaiting Kalel's response.

"Uh, well I don't really think he has any to be honest. I'd be lying if I said I don't believe that some of those criminals didn't deserve to live, but that doesn't make his crimes right. It's still murder, it's still savage and barbaric and he needs to be stopped. The world can't go on like this." She finished.

"I thought you may say something like that." Roger smiled.

"Well...why do you ask?" Kalel asked in a confused manner.

"Kalel Quinn, I know you are no stranger to the world of the FBI and I know you have a certain set of... 'Skills'. Skills that could be very vital to the investigation and helping it move forward. After all you are your parent's daughter and they where the best in the business it's only logical to assume their offspring would follow in their footsteps," He finished.

Kalel sat back in the chair- crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you asking of me?" She question, now intrigued to see where this was going.

"I'm asking you to join the small group of investigators working alongside L to help catch Kira, they could really use someone like you" he enthused.

Kalel quickly arose from the sitting positing she was in and looked down at Roger. She knew all along what she had been brought here for, and now that he had just confirmed her suspicions she no longer had a reason to stay.

"I'm sorry but I can't, this line of work holds too many painful memories, and I left it behind me a long time ago. Now, if that's the only business you had with me, I guess I'll be on my way." She let her voice trail off as she began to walk toward the office door.

"Ok, thank you for your time, but it you change your mind-"he started.

"I won't." She started very matter of factly. "It was nice to see you again Roger, I'll be on my way now" she said as she left the office and a slightly disappointed Roger behind the other side of an antique wooden door.

Kalel sighed as she heard the door click shut, that sadness- loneliness, still lingered in the atmosphere. Wammy's House was just a painful reminder of what she no longer had, of what she could have been and what she nearly was.

Though it had been almost 2 minutes since she had left Roger's office Kalel still had hold on the round golden door handle. When she realised she slowly released it out of the tighten grip of her palm and let her arm swing freely to its place by her side.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice softly said from behind her. Kalel swiftly turned on her heel and was surprised to see the other man from the hallway standing behind her. He was significantly different front Roger; he had a full head of greyish white hair that was of no contrast on his alabaster skin. He too had glasses but unlike Roger he had a neatly trimmed moustache and was dressed in a very formal black suit.

"Oh, sorry am-am I in your way?" she stuttered- trying her best to avoid his question.

"Oh no young miss, I was just merely passing by that's all. My name is Watari. We never got a chance to be properly introduced." he said sticking out his hand.

Kalel accepted his hand and smiled.

"My name is Kalel, Kalel Quinn." She replied, trying to look as cheery as possible.

"I know who you are my dear, everyone at this place does, your parents were somewhat of legends here." He stated.

Kalel looked at him slightly confused and with a hint of sadness on her face. "...So people keep telling me. By the way have you seen Scott?" she asked changing the subject.

"He said something about waiting for you in the car." He replied.

"Ok, thank you Watari, it was nice meeting you, but I really must be going- goodbye." She said as she began to walk away.

Watari waved to her. As soon as she turned the corner he pulled out a mobile phone.

"Did you see all that Ryuzaki?" He spoke into the phone.

"I did. Very well Watari, you have my permission to proceed with phase 2, I need that girl working under me if this case is ever to be solved." A strange synthetic voice replied.

"Understood." Watari said hanging up the phone and walking toward the door.


	3. Only When It's Over

**Finally, now we're getting somewhere! Yay for L! Reviews are more than welcome. I thought I should say: I do NOT own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters apart from the ones that I make up, yada yada yada.. but apart from that happy reading!**

* * *

Whilst she walked back to the car, Kalel couldn't help but question her decision to not help with the Kira investigation. Was she doing the right thing for herself? What would her parents have said having been such high ranking agents? Why was she over thinking this so much?

"Why does it even matter if I help or not, it's not like I'm the only one with such 'skills'. Why can't they just get a kid from the orphanage to help them, that's what they're trained for? They don't need me anyway, I suck under pressure." She spoke aloud, trying to convince herself.

As she drew nearer to the car, Kalel's pace slowed down until she came to a halt. She looked over at the car indecisively. _What am I going to tell Scott? Then again, like it matters, he'll be mad at me either way._ She thought to herself. She took in one last deep breath and made her way to the car. Walking slowly- dragging her feet the same way a bear drags its paws.

"I can't wait for this day to be over." She muttered as she pulled open the car door sheepishly sliding inside. She looked over at Scott- he was on the phone. She felt awkward. He wasn't making eye contact with her in the slightest. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge her being about 12 inches from his face. He finally finished his conversation and hung up the phone. He put his hands to the leather coated steering wheel and began to pull out of the driveway. Still, no word had been exchanged nor glances. The mood wasn't angry but it wasn't all that pleasant either.

It had been 20 minutes an neither had spoken to each other, until Kalel finally decided to break the silence.

"This is ridiculous, am I a ghost or something?" She asked obviously irritated by everything that had happened the past few hours.

"I don't know what you mean?" Scott replied nonchalantly.

"You know exactly what I mean Scott." Kalel contradicted. "First you rip me away from practice for some unknown reason, then you drive me 50miles out into the country side- only to be taken back to a place I wanted to forget, after that I was lectured about how I need to follow in my parents footsteps and to top all that off now you're ignoring me- fabulous." She listed, slightly raising her voice.

"Ok first, I'm the manager of this band so you let me deal with whatever problems this little 'outing' has caused. That isn't your concern. Second, I wouldn't of brought you all the way our here if it wasn't important and you know that. When your parents died, I promised your father I'd take care of you. That I'd make sure you got an even chance of what they did for a living, and what you wanted to do- so that's what I'm doing. "He replied getting agitated.

"I know that bu-"Scott cut her off.

"Then why are you raising your voice at me?" he said, his voice returning to its normal calm tone.

"Well, because, because- I don't know what else to say, what can I say? I don't want to be a part of that world." Kalel stammered. Her voice now becoming softer.

"I know you don't and I know today was hard for you, but you have the ability to turn the tides in the war and I think you know that. I can see it in your eyes; you've got questions about who you are, questions that you'll never get an answer to unless you take a chance." Scott lectured.

"I know, I know. Well maybe I don't, but... You know what I mean." She said, slightly confused.

"Just think about it okay pal, that's all I'm asking?" he bargained with her.

"I guess soo…" was her response.

"Kalel" He said, his voice being like that of a protective parent.

"Ok, ok, god keep your hair on." She moaned.

When she finally got home, she couldn't have been any more relived. She unlocked the door, and threw herself down on the sofa. Her hand roamed the floor below the couch looking for the remote. When she finally had it in her grasp she flicked on the TV. _Atleast today is over; if I never hear or see that place again it will be too soon. _She reassured herself.

An hour or so passed as she was going about her usual routine. It was only 5:30pm but since she skipped band practice today – which was the only paid job she had. She didn't really have much to do. She lived in a town house apartment with her best friend and band mate James Logan. But since he was out of the country seeing family she was alone.

Time passed and it came to around 7:30pm. By this point she had already exhausted the list of chores that needed doing and songs that needed practicing, she had eaten and bathed and she was ready for bed.

While she sat on the sofa, the door bell rang.

"Strange, we never usually get visitors at this time…" she mused walking to the peep hole and peering through. It was the other man from Wammy's House- Watari. Kalel hesitated slightly but opened the door and let the man in.

"What are you doing here at this time Watari? How the hell did you find out where I live?" she questioned- completely dumb founded by the whole ordeal.

"Miss Quinn, I'm going to have insist that you calm down before I start to explain anything." The grey man stated calmly.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She walked over to one of the sofa chairs and sat down patting the seat across from her so that Watari could begin.

"Ok, I'll bite- why are you here?" she asked playing along.

"I'm glad you asked" the man said with a smile slightly teasing at his lips. "I would explain myself. However, there's someone who can explain it better. Who I have reason to believe you'll take a whole lot more serious than an old man. The people back at Wammys decided that you'd react better hearing it from someone …your own age." He began explaining pulling out a laptop and setting it on the table that separated them, with the screen facing Kalel.

Kalel sat back in her chair slowly, and raised an eyebrow at the blank computer screen. Before she had chance to comment the screen flashed on. She was completely taken back by what happened next. It showed nothing more than an old English style letter L- in a solid black font on a white simple background._ Wait I know the_ _mononym! _It all clicked. Suddenly a synthetic voice began to speak.

"Kalel Quinn?" It began.

"Y-yes" she replied slowly- curiously.

"It's nice to finally meet you. My name… is L."


End file.
